The Miburo's Promise
by Zabuza's girl08
Summary: Is Saitou going to break his promise to Misami? Find out! Pls. submit review!
1. The Promise

The Miburo's promise

When I'm alone 

_Tomorrow feels far away_

_And I must go over still_

_In the darkness of dawn_

After the fight between Kenshin and Shishio they have to escape because in a few min., the Battlefield will collapse

"Darn! That pointy-eyed idiot! It won't open! Even I use my Futae No Kiwami, they're too thick—" Sano said while pounding on the door

"Stand aside" Saitou said while he assumes the Gatotsu stance

"That's the Gatotsu stance… No! you mustn't, You're wounded!!!" Misami said

" I've gotten through more of these situations than you…" Saitou said

" Let's get out of here" Sano shouted

They started across the walkway, but the entire structure suddenly shakes. One of the chimneys bursts and fall over

" The battlefield… it's exploding!!!" Misami said

"Sa—saitou!" Sano said

" How annoying…" Saitou said

He calmly lights a cigarette

" You Idiot, trying to run out again while you're ahead? What about our fight? Answer me!!!" Sano shouted

" I just got through telling you. I've gotten through more of these situations than you, idiot." Saitou said

Then Misami started to cry

"Saitou, you idiot!!!" she said

Saitou was surprised at what Misami called him and he looked at her

" You idiot! Are you going to break the promise that you told me after the fight between you and Kenshin?"

He remembered

"_I promise that I'll protect you no matter what…"_

" I'm sorry. I told you that I've gotten through more situations than you" he said

" Before you enter the battlefield, Sorry that I called you an idiot…" she said

Before he turns and walks towards the battlefield, he looked at Misami and she said

" Saitou, before you enter the battlefield, remember… I Love you…"

When he looked at the young woman's eyes… it started to fall tears. some Sakura petals flew at that scenery

He turns and walks back towards the battle field

"Sa—saitou… he's gone…Saitou!!!

End of Chapter 1

I'm still working on chapter 2!!! Pls. Wait!!! And pls. Submit review!!!


	2. The Dream

-/The next day/-

She woke up to pick some fresh cherry blossom flowers. She went to the old battlefield. At the bridge, she made a gravestone for Saitou and she placed the freshly cherry blossom flowers. She prayed sincerely and talked to him

" Saitou, about the promise… is it true?" She said with tears falling from her eyes

She went back to the Dojo and sat down at the torch, looking at the Sakura tree. Then she fell asleep

She was dreaming about her and Saitou, Laughing and watching the beautiful fireworks at the festival

Later, it became Kaoru's Dojo. She was sitting at the torch then, someone knocked at the door

"Who is it?" she wonder. Then she saw Saitou

" Saitou… you're back!!!"

_"I'm glad that I can see you again, Misami"_

They both sat in the torch and talked

" Saitou, I'm glad that you're still fine!!!"

_" Misami, it's just a dream. I just entered your mind to talk to you"_

" Oh, I see…"

"_I remembered you told me that you love me"_

" Yes it's true… I was too late to tell you my true feelings…"

"_Yes… me either… since the first time we met…"_

" Saitou, the promise you told me… is it true?"

" _Yes, here's a letter read it when you wake up okay?"_

" Okay"

"_It's time for you to wake up. To warm you up… take my jacket"_

Then, Misami woke up. Then she noticed that her blanket was Saitou's jacket. And she saw her hand, it was Saitou's letter

"So, the letter and his Jacket gave it to me… Maybe The angels sent this while I'm asleep or maybe one of his friends at his office?" she wandered

End of chapter 2

still working on chapter 3!!!


	3. The letter

The letter

_Dear Misami,_

_Saitou here… this past days, we became friends but, after a few months… _

_It became into something magical, something that gives me the feeling of joy in my heart. _

_You didn't talk to me much. You only said "hi", "goodbye" or "how are you doing?"_

_But I can see in your eyes the words deep inside you. Your emotions, your joys, your sorrows…_

_I just want to say that you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're everything to me_

_Without you, I'm nothing. My heart beats for you. Only for you. You can make it stop, beat it faster._

_If you leave… I will die. There's nothing I can't do without you in my mind _

_I'll sacrifice my life for you… I love you… I know you feel the same way and I'm glad_

_- Saitou Hajime_

At this part, she started to cry…

" Saitou, if you were here… I want you to be in my arms… once more…."

Then it did… Saitou was there and gave her a hug

"Saitou is it… really you?"

"Misami… it's me, for real"

Misami hugged back at him and cried even harder

"Nakanai de kudasai" (please don't cry)

" Saitou… how come you're Alive after the explosion?"

"I saw another exit route there… and remember the promise?"

"I see you didn't break the promise… but how about the jacket and the letter?"

" When I knocked, Kenshin opened the door. He was surprised to see me. After we talked inside… I decided to go to the

porch and then I saw you Sleeping. So I gave you the jacket with a letter"

" I see… thank you for not breaking the promise…"

So… they went to the park to watch the beautiful sunset

_When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away_

_And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn_

_I have to go_

_I don't care about "bad affinity" _

_Even our love is not doing well_

_Nevertheless we have deep ties…_

OWARI

Hoped you like it!!! Pls. submit review!!!!


End file.
